


Till death tear us apart

by kiry



Category: White Collar
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:00:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25303456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiry/pseuds/kiry
Summary: *13年旧档
Relationships: Peter Burke/Neal Caffrey
Kudos: 3





	Till death tear us apart

（上）

Neal Caffrey的两条腿蜷缩在浴缸里，浑身赤裸。冰冷的陶瓷刺激着他的皮肤，刺激着——直到麻木不仁。他把头埋在膝盖里好一会儿了，看上去像胚胎里的孩子。他没有选择给自己穿衣服，选择他们所说的那样「体面地死去」，他死去的样子会像他出生时的样子：赤身裸体，一无所知。也许他的眼睛还会茫然地望向天空，不过目光无法穿透天花板，终究会一点一点干涩掉。

Neal不喜欢手枪。如果可以的话他会尽力避免接触它，更不用提以它结束自己的生命。「枪击太粗暴，血液溅出的痕迹毫无美感可言。我更倾向于割腕，在雪天。」年轻气盛的Neal曾经这么想。

现在他只想快点结束这一切。

Neal举起枪——必须快点了，这是Peter Burke的枪，再有五分钟他就会意识到自己的枪被这个可憎的小骗子偷走了。他张开嘴，枪口在伸进时磕上牙齿。不过没关系，很快就感觉不到疼痛了。他慢慢地深入，张大嘴，吞下生命中最后的食物，感觉到冷酷的金属抵在他的扁桃体上，毫无温度。

Neal一瞬间想起了很多东西：Kate和炸死她的飞机；Fowler丑恶的脸；Keller冷淡的嘲笑；Moz书里那句「自杀的念头是个极大的安慰：借此，一个人可以成功地度过许多令人不愉快的夜晚*」。

Neal的食指抚上扳机，冷汗将他的指纹印在上面——作为此后他存活的证据。他在最后一刻想起了Peter，年长探员抱住他奔向Kate的身体，他双目失焦地归来唯一一道心痛的声音，他啜泣不已时温柔的抚慰。

Neal停下思考，决定不再留恋什么。他握紧手指，扣动了扳机。爆裂的枪响回荡在空旷的房间里。

*尼采

—  
他趴在马桶边呕吐不止，胃部收缩像是一块抹布，被拧干，被压缩，直到没有一滴水。他也只能吐出酸涩的胃液。

Neal大口大口呼吸着空气。他的嘴里因为呕吐有了一股腐烂的食物气味，非常令人不愉快。他刚刚吐出价值一千块的东西——十块钱的三明治和九百九十块的精致红酒。他用十块钱把自己搞得食物中毒（还是什么别的，无所谓），却因此搭上了半瓶极致的美味。

「因小失大。」Mozzie远远地嚷着，站在离他很远的地方居高临下。Neal厌恶地皱了下眉，觉得自己从头脏到脚。

他在卫生间喘了五分钟。期间Mozzie似乎不愿意忍受这样（肮脏）的气息匆匆离去。「每个人都会离开。」Neal以自喃的音量说道。然后他拉开床头抽屉，翻出那个灰黑色的药盒子，取出一盒貌似是胃药的药片，倒出冰凉的白水。药片和水，混合着残留的恶质味道，从喉咙蹿到缩紧的胃里，搅乱空乏的器官。

流到气管中的水令Neal咳嗽不止，喉咙内壁的刺痛感非常难受。他清了清嗓子试图发出「啊」的声音，但是一片安静。

午餐时间即将过去——虽然指的是「用来吐掉午餐」的时间。意味着他必须赶紧回到FBI总部。Neal什么都说不出，很好，那么保持微笑。没人会想听一个幸存下来的逃犯说什么，他们宁愿看到一个漂亮皮囊上的微笑。也许Peter会想听他对上午案件的看法，那也仅限于他存剩利用价值的时期。

Neal戴上帽子，没有玩出平日最爱的手法。锁上门的手发出小小的颤抖。「一定是那片胃药的错。」他小声咕哝了一句，自己只听到几个嘶嘶的轻音。可无力的身体和头脑告诉他这一切都是他的错。「药只是放在那里，选择吃的人是你。」它们这么说，继续任性地在他体内搅来搅去。

Neal没来由地沮丧和愤怒，忽然希望看到死亡——全世界和他，哪个都好。抬起的准备砸在门框上的手无力捶下，那种夹杂悲伤的怒火使他连发泄情绪都做不到。于是Neal只能压低帽檐，压低他洗不干净的、肮脏的内心，双手拉开唇角扯出一个近乎完美的假笑。

「你很棒，Caffrey。棒极了。」他的声音像自我催眠般毫无起伏。并且是最糟糕的自我催眠，他清晰地自知，糟透了。

—  
Neal打算在走进办公室之前为自己买一杯咖啡，但是他看到「第二杯半价」的牌子，于是多了一杯属于Burke探员的咖啡落在他手上。金发的收银员姑娘多找给他五美分零钱，Neal无法开口，只能回给一个礼貌性微笑推回多出来的钱。对方似乎以为是小费，在对于微小数字的不满和年轻人迷人的笑容之间选择了后者。她用甜美嗓音把Neal送出店门。

「你做的多成功。」Neal暗自想着。

在电梯里他碰见两个对他始终保佑偏见的探员，他们看见他，随意一瞥，扫过他手中两杯咖啡，然后冷淡地嘲笑：「瞧，Burke的小宠物。」

Neal站在狭小空间的角落里，紧紧抿着嘴唇。该死的头痛和失语，他找不到一句反驳的话。他开始默默祈祷他们所到的楼层快一点，再快一点，而自己关在电梯里的时间长一点，再长一点。否则只会加剧他想要立刻杀死那两个怪物的扭曲心态，用他们的枪，就在他们的后腰上拿到它对他来说易如反掌——然后Neal被自己的想法吓了一跳。

轻易的杀戮冲动。他真希望那是药的副作用。但是幻想中鲜血溅出的场景如此真实，Neal从喉咙中发出一声尖锐的哀鸣，后背因后退用力撞上电梯四壁，左手中他自己的那杯咖啡泼在地上一滴不剩。两个探员以古怪的眼神打量着他，随后他们楼层的指示灯亮起。Neal绝对听到了他们出去的一瞬间的交头接耳：「去死吧。」

好在Neal无力按住关门键的时候电梯很快自动闭合，没人看见非同于寻常那个圆滑、精致、捉摸不透的Caffrey。此刻的他正虚弱地靠在电梯四壁上，冷汗和喘息不断，脑中走马灯般回放着那句「去死吧」。可能他们只是在商量接下来「去监狱」的行程，但Neal除了回想这句话什么也做不了。

21层很快会到。Neal抓紧最后一刻擦干眼角的液体，不知道是汗水或者泪水。电梯打开后，Peter正等着他，随后惊讶地发现地上的一片狼藉和神情僵硬的Neal。「你怎么了？」白领探员关切地问。他在Kate死后一直是这样（静悄悄的，小心翼翼的）问着，听着，触碰着他。

Neal摇了摇头，忽然想捂住自己的眼睛，以免它们暴露给他太多。「告诉你我想在电梯里杀害两个联邦探员？」他说，嘴唇飞快上下翻动，确认自己发不出一个音节，同时Peter也无法读出准确的唇语。

「Neal？」他叫的更轻了，轻得像一种独特的温柔。

Neal持续一分钟面无表情，然后突如其来露出个无辜的笑容。「我很好，Peter。这是你的咖啡。现在该去我们的嫌疑人Slade小姐家拜访了。」他说的很慢，最开始只能发出嘶嘶的轻音，后来他的嗓子有一点小变化，卡在那里的东西向下坠落一点点——足够让他使用正常的音量。

「就是说，带我离开这儿，Peter。」

—  
Neal的睡眠总是很痛苦。闭上眼睛他就会回忆起当时的一切，爆炸的声音和过后的耳鸣在安静的黑暗中异常清晰。他有好几天难以入睡，甚至无法出门——纽约每一处稍大的声音都让他感到恐惧。他的药剂开始成倍增长，品种和数量都是，它们已经从一个小瓶子变成了一个透明的塑料盒子，塞满胃药，止痛片，还有危险的安眠药。Neal起初还按一定数目服用它们，例如说一天三次，一次一片的胃药；但后来终于没了耐心，一次一把，数量品种二者都不附和，他毫不在意，主观唯心地认为药物带来的疗效不过是心理作用。

Peter一定是给周围的人都定下了「keep an eye on Neal」的不成文命令。所以Mozzie试图把他的药盒子整理好的时候，Neal撂下《呐喊》的画布，笔刷上还沾着灰蓝色的颜料，听到自己几乎没有起伏的声音：「放下它，Moz。」

对方最先反应是辩解：「你的药盒子完全不符合你对美学的定义，我猜你也不会是指数派*的排列方法。」可Neal完全没理会他的辩解，堂堂正正，当着Mozzie的面倒出一把药片，四处寻觅着水壶的影子。于是小个男人苍白着脸道出实情：「Suit认为你是PTSD*，他要求我们，你知道的，always keep an eye on you。」

「要求？你开始向政府部门屈服了吗？」

他清楚地看到Mozzie因为愤怒发抖的嘴唇，就像他无力颤抖的手指。「你在把自己变成一个药罐子，Neal，你已经出现了焦躁和抑郁的表现了。」

Neal握着药片的手不住抖动。你以为我察觉不到这一切吗？他想这样喊出去。那种感觉就像站在悬崖边上，身后是虎视眈眈的野兽。你无论如何都得死，无非是有无全尸。而且他无力拼搏。他张开嘴，却没发出任何声音，药片落入水中的响动代替他回答。「是的，那又怎么样？」溶解在水中生成的小小气泡尖利地问道。

Moz终于不说话了，也没有选择摔门而去。虽然Neal甚至期待他的摔门而去。噪音可以使一个人发疯，无边无际的安静同样能。时间在安静的空气中看上去要凝结了，从此再无「明日」「以后」可言，似乎这里就是结局，一切都完了。

Neal不再去看他，坐回椅子上，努力克制颤抖的双手。笔刷上的颜料微微发干，Neal以舌尖滑过他们，尝到灰蓝味的苦涩，在血红天空的下方。他还记得选择临摹这幅画的初衷：「从一块岩石跳到另一块岩石，离开狭窄的小路，加入那涌起旋涡的生活主流。但我总是发现自己被无情地拉回到深渊边上，我将在那里行走，直到我终于落入无底深渊的那一天。」蒙克说。

而灵魂的惊恐总是无药可救的。

等他完成这幅画，房间里早已没有第二个人的呼吸声，浑浊的药液静静摆在餐桌上，药盒子依旧一片混乱。Neal把那杯浊液一饮而尽，然后取下那副《呐喊》，未干的颜料块扎痛他的手指，他随后将它点燃。

从始至终嘴里的灰蓝不曾褪去。Neal舔了舔嘴唇，忽然立下某种决心。

*臣下要求国王在棋盘上第一个格子放一粒米，依次放二的指数倍的米粒

*创伤后应激障碍

—

他真的不想Neal Caffrey职业生涯的最后一个案件是无聊透顶的电话诈骗，但不尽人意。

Peter满意地拍了拍他的肩膀：「收工吧。是时候走了。」Neal轻轻「嗯」了一声，可对方怎么会明白它的意思。是时候离开了。

Peter坚持要送他上楼，再三推脱未果。于是他在楼梯拐角的地方拥抱了他，抓着他的肩膀告诉他「谢谢你」，而Neal思绪里漂浮的是「再见」。Peter似乎对这个拥抱受宠若惊，下意识摸向自己钱包所在之处的举动令Neal努力牵动起嘴角制造出一个微笑。他的黑色钱包完好无损地出现在他手掌中。

Peter会以为自己改掉了坏习惯，会笑着和自己告别然后离开。他不会看见Neal藏在衣兜里的——他的枪。

一个人一生最好的时间就是婴儿时期，温暖的胚胎期。Neal会选择浴室作为自杀场所有一多半是对于那种久违温暖的怀恋，而且血迹会比较好清理，不会给June的房子带来太多麻烦。他从西装外套开始一件一件脱掉，冷空气看上去完全不会刺激到他，药物无法免除（或者说带来）的疼痛使他麻木不仁。他慢慢坐进浴缸里，右脚踝不小心磕在边壁上，脚环击打陶瓷发出沉闷的声响。

像是开关被开启，他几乎不能自控地回忆Peter Burke的所有，以至于左脚迈入时他是流着眼泪的。身体完全进入浴缸他也没有擦掉那些泪水，滑过他的身体形成一道道浅浅的水痕。Neal忽然想大声呼救，仿佛是最后的挣扎，但他终究没有叫出来。

他考虑着自杀合理的节奏，然后扣动扳机。

—

手臂被拍打的疼痛、子弹射出的震耳欲聋、火药残留物的气味、熟悉的身影——模糊的光影大概回晃了一个世纪那么久。Neal茫然地眨了眨眼，找回自己的意识并没有远去，除了枪响造成的耳鸣——和被Peter紧紧掐住发痛的肩膀以外，他安然无恙。

「Pe…Peter？」他试探性地轻唤一声，确认自己不是在天堂（更可能是地狱）。对方的头靠在他胸前，迟钝地微晃两下头算是应答。他感到胸口的皮肤一片湿润，Neal最初以为是自己未干的眼泪，后来才察觉那些泪水属于Peter。他正趴在他胸前哭泣。

Neal忍不住抱着Peter，把他整个人拉近浴缸里，以赤裸的冰冷身体紧紧搂着他。对方的身体由于急促奔跑的缘故如此温暖，那是Neal在跨过死亡的边界后想要感触的一切，Peter Burke这个人。他们沉默了好久，然后Neal发现两个人都哭了。

那些眼泪注入身体中，让他的每一个细胞都连连焕然，就像刚刚诞生的胎儿一样，Neal似乎发觉新生命又一次降临在他身上。

「Peter…」Neal捧起身上的人布满泪水的脸，他们的呼吸微微擦过，「你还好吗？」

Peter的嘴唇近在咫尺，颤抖着叫出他的名字：「Neal…我还以为我又要永远失去——」

Neal将一根手指放在两人呼吸重叠的部分打断他：「Peter，你是唯一能阻止我的人…看，你又成功了。」

Peter露出一点欲言又止的表情。良久后他抬手抹去泪水，找回自己的台词：「你让我想起了多丽丝·惠特尼*。」这不是他原本想说的话，但当下显然不是促膝长谈的好时机，所以Neal就着这个话题认真地说道：「我难道不像杰夫*吗？」

Peter艰难地笑了一下，但他弯下的弧度非常明显，足以让Neal也露出笑容。他站起来时才发现紧绷的肌肉到底有多疼，但他仍然尝试把Neal从浴缸里打横抱起。这次对方没怎么反抗他。

Neal还处于反应期，没人能快速走出死亡的阴霾，但他总会的。Peter找来干净的浴袍为他套上，用最温柔的语气要他去床上睡一会儿。Neal很少听话，他的蓝眼睛总是很快睁开一次，确认他是不是还坐在床边看着他。

Peter握住他的手。「尽管睡，kid。虽然我不是特蕾西…不过这次我来照顾你。」

（下）

让那盏不省油的灯安睡下来并非易事。当对方的眼睛终于合上，轻浅平静地一呼一吸——他的身体得以短暂的休息，精神却不准备放过他。 

Peter Burke不是第一次看到那些场景：那些Neal Caffrey走向死亡的场景。他几乎每晚都会梦到，离奇程度甚至可以出一本《死法大全》。梦里他因疼痛蜷缩起来的身体，写满痛苦的失去光彩的蓝眼睛，想要伸出又绝望地收回的手——一切一切都如此真切，以至于每个晚上Peter都会因此从梦中惊醒。他会轻声告诉随之醒来的El「没事」而后继续入睡，再反反复复被噩梦惊醒。 

Peter不相信死神的存在，也不认为自己是Alex*，但他无法忽视从那些梦境醒来后下意识呼喊出的名字，冷汗和深深的无力感。 

他把全裸的Neal从浴室里拖出来的时候，死亡碎片的拼图渐渐还原：爆炸的飞机和提前一分钟进去就会丧命的Neal，还有本不该出现在起飞地点的他。答案很简单，显而易见——Neal的生命原本应终结在那架飞机上，但是出现了他自己这个意外。于是死神决定采取别的手段带走他。 

Neal自杀失败。Peter与死神的对决是一比零的胜利，但他知道自己不能掉以轻心。 

事实上噩梦总是接踵而来的。Neal睡醒后差点从床上跌下来，在地面上布满前一天打碎的玻璃酒瓶时，Peter眼疾手快地接住他。然后是隔天那孩子在家的调休，一场由烟头引起的火灾烧毁了June的房子，而坏掉的门锁险些要了他的命。Peter不知道用了多大力气顶开那扇该死的门，把从衣帽间撬锁出来正准备跳楼逃离的人拉回来——为此他的右腿擦伤严重。 

失去住所精神脆弱的家伙被邀请到白领探员的家中借住。Neal看似欣然同意，甚至笑着接受了El自制的小甜饼，可他实际是一碰就碎。 

短短两天之内不知道多少次意外事故令Peter还是头一次知道家里的潜在危险比出外勤差不了多少。终于，在Neal被自己的「不小心」切伤手指（原本或许是切断静脉）后，他大声哭喊出来。「我为什么非得死，Peter？为什么？」他一直留着眼泪，直到被Peter轻柔地安抚后背和卷发才慢慢安静下来。 

现在大概到了谈话时间了。所以Peter把最近自己的猜想和对于种种概率极低的发生事件的推测告诉Neal。他说的很慢，因为不确定对方能不能接受这荒诞的剧本。但Neal只是沉默，好久好久，随后提出新的问题：「你为什么要救我？反正我早晚都会死掉不是吗？」 

这次换到Peter沉默。他没法告诉他「这是理所应当的」。相反这当然不是，他为一个畏罪潜逃的罪犯做的太多了些。Peter隐约能想到这个问题的答案，却不能（不敢）肯定，犹豫着要不要告诉Neal。 

关于Peter Burke，爱着Neal Caffrey这个答案。

*《死神来了》第一部的主角。

—  
尽管所有人都再三劝阻他回去工作，Neal还是报以甜蜜的微笑回绝了他们。经过两个礼拜的调养他恢复得非常不错，更多笑容渐渐出现在他原本苍白的脸上。假期的最后一个下午Peter陪他去了圣约翰教堂，Neal之前一直提起那里的石头切割出的弧度多么迷人。当他提出这个邀请的时候，Peter根本听不进去他讲述什么哥特式建筑的美感，「气氛会很好，会很适合」这个念头紧紧占据他的大脑。

「你在听吗，Peter？」观察出他心不在焉的人不高兴地拉下脸来，「还是我的讲学对你太无聊了？」

「不会，Neal。」假话。「我已经开始期待那个地方了。」真话。

他们从西部塔楼离开，在走向唱诗楼的路上遇到一位神父。对方起初惊诧地望了他们一眼，随后露出理解、慈祥的善意微笑。「愿上帝保佑你们，祝你们幸福。」神父祝福道，在胸口划十字。

这是个甜美的误会。Neal装作意外地挑起眉，却并没解释什么，目光在他离开后很快转向强装镇定的同伴。

「这里的建筑风格美吗？」Neal单纯…至少看上去样子单纯地问。Peter点点头，尽量不去注意他眼中的一片清澈汪洋。

不知何时他们已经走出建筑来到阳光下，Neal忽然没头没脑地继续刚才的话题。「的确很美。但我想让你知道的可不是这个。」Neal轻声说，而Peter的直觉告诉他这是和他想说的一样的东西。「我很早之前，早到还在监狱里回忆着外面的各种美好的时候，我就想和你一起来圣约翰教堂，带你抚过那些独特石雕美丽的花纹。这很奇怪，我甚至没想过和Kate…我不确定，Peter，我觉得我爱你。」

那个午后的阳光洒落在年轻人身上，他的蓝眼睛波光粼粼，他说出「我爱你」一张一合的唇形好看极了。Peter牵起他自然下垂的手，让温润的热度洒落在它上面。然后他抱住他，趴在他耳边回应着：「当然了…我也爱你，Neal。」

被他握在手中的尾指还是冰凉的，却紧紧回握着他。「至死不渝。」怀里的人说着，以多少带着一点哽咽的语气。

傍晚他们沿着哈德逊河*走了一段路，Neal笑着说没有赶在凌晨是多么遗憾，以及自己死后要顺着这条河漂流到远处，因为清晨落下的光芒实在太漂亮。

「别乱说，小家伙。」Peter捏了捏他的手，他一直没放开过的他的手。而对方有一秒钟垂下眼帘看不清表情，随即不以为然地耸肩，在他无奈的瞪视下露出灿烂的笑。

最后，他们回归于纽约的夜景里。他们在Peter家门前偷偷交换一个突如其来地吻，然后推开门，把这个属于他们的秘密藏起来。

*纽约州的大河，流经圣约翰教堂。

—  
死神似乎放弃了给自己抓一位聪明伶俐的艺术大盗的念头，Neal回归办公室的第二天依旧风平浪静，除了对于文书工作的不满没有任何状况。Peter无法不为此高兴，尽管他依旧时刻防备着Neal身边的危险。另外就是他们秘密的交往越来越甜美，每天他在离家前和Elizabeth吻别，却在关上门后陷入和他的CI的另一场深吻中。他们很会抓住时间，车上正副驾驶同坐的几秒钟、电梯里偶遇、档案室甚至是递文件——以探员们难以捕捉的速度亲吻彼此的嘴唇。

Peter很想问问Neal是否介意这样奇怪的境地，但他的嘴唇太好吃了，以至于每次碰到Peter都会忍不住沦陷在这个吻里，沦陷于Neal Caffrey。

「我当然介意了。」Neal忽然说，然后挥了挥厚的吓人的档案袋。「又是电话诈骗？我还以为我逃过去了。」

提到案子他皱了下眉头，犹豫是不是对于那孩子来说危险较高。「这可是个big cake。数额高达15万美金，而被我们标记的现金出现在黑市，调查到嫌疑犯Cooper买齐了做炸药的原材料。」

「Wow。」Neal瞪大了眼睛，试图掩饰提起炸药时短暂的颤抖。但这短短一秒足以让Peter担心起来。他知道《死神来了》的结局是什么样，没人能躲得过死神的来临。可Neal是唯一的，是那么与众不同的，也许他可以死里逃生……

「Peter。」这次换Neal食指戳中了他的额头，「你最近分神太严重了。需要一些特殊的心理治疗吗？」

「特殊的？」Peter咬住这个词，希望Neal的注意力能从卷宗上离开一会儿。而对方不负他望地重重撂在桌子上，转而面对巨响和boss板起来的脸摆手一脸无辜。Peter忽然想拧拧他的鼻尖看看这张脸还能不能把无辜装得这么惟妙惟肖，可惜伶俐过人的家伙敏锐地嗅出他的意图，在最后一秒躲开，点了点头：「特殊的。」

不得不说Neal Caffrey的特殊是真正让你意想不到的。…好吧，他的确想过会有这一套，但是光滑的丝绸床单和一整瓶奥西耶特艾斯*还是让Peter吓了一跳。至于浴室里的水声…至少他很高兴对方能从浴室的阴影里走出来。

倒是一看就知道对方精心包装过的小盒子让他不能不在意。只看一眼。Peter说服自己，尽管那朵精致的蝴蝶结一旦拉开就再也系不回去，但他还是掰开了那个盒子。躺在正中间小小的金属物件闪出磨损过的淡色光芒。

Neal的声音在这时响起来。「我猜你会提前打开的。」他说，语气里充满一种我多么了解你的骄傲，并无埋怨。「那是我费了不少劲才弄出来的…现在物归原主。」

一颗前端充满划痕、歪歪扭扭的子弹。Peter不用回想，他知道是自己手枪里射出去的那颗，险些夺走Neal生命的，又是对于他们不可或缺的子弹。「我爱这颗子弹，Peter，它让我感受到生命的迹象。可我更爱带我躲开它的你。」Neal用自己最温柔的声音诉说着，然后给了他一个充满馥郁红酒香气的吻。

Peter攀上那株生命旺盛的蔷薇的背，拉着他跌进雪白的世界。在吻落得更深之前他还有很多想不明白的事。Neal不爱Kate了吗？他现在真的分得清什么是爱什么是临时的依赖吗？那么Peter自己呢？Elizabeth呢？灰色地带的分界线呢？

去他的。Peter暗自咒骂一声。他只能想通三件事：Neal不再想自杀。Neal迷人得要死。他们的感情至死不渝。手在柔软的卷发上揉过一把，他最后理智的举动是一句「Me either」。

*拉菲集团下的一个红酒品牌

—  
Neal坐在副驾驶上难得没有折腾可怜的电台。头偏转的角度刚刚能让Peter在开车之余看到他的侧面和眼睛，不知道是在眺望或者神游的蓝海忽然流动出明亮的色彩。「哈德逊河，一周之内的第二次。」他兴致勃勃地望向窗外，「据说短时间内看到两次会带来好运。」

「你那是听谁说的？」最喜欢看他高兴也最喜欢泼冷水的人问。但每次泼冷水几乎都以失败告终：「当然是你的幸运之神，Peter。」甚至说话的空当理了理自己的帽子，期待地看着他。

「好了，幸运之神，这会是本周最后一次沿河的路程了。」战场转移。「Cooper公寓的最后一次拜访，多半是无功而返，不过我们很快可以告别那沓厚实的卷宗了。」与旁坐的人分享一个亲吻的人在最甜蜜的时刻也不免感到担忧。Neal眼睛的蓝色让他看到剩下半杯水，还有很多*。（*空杯子和半杯水，暗喻Peter是乐观主义。）

这种担忧在发现公寓警卫离岗时加剧了。他的同伴却不这么想：「现在是中午，他们也许在某个餐车前面排队呢。」Neal毫不在意的解释让他有点起疑：「你知道这几天在你身上发生了什么的，Neal。这个案子相对危险，你为什么执着地不离开？」他问。

这个问题正中红心。Neal的笑容沉下去——往往是他说真话的前兆，而且是一种痛苦的，难以启齿的真话，Peter能明白这次开口有多艰难：「因为在我此后生命中的每一段时间，我都想尽可能陪在你身边，Peter。我爱你。」

两天之内收到数不清的爱语的人也难免又一次被感动。他伸手握住Neal的手，啄吻在唇角上，温柔地回应着爱语：「别放开我，Neal。我们时刻在一起。」换来对方用力的点头。

最后一次仍然吃到闭门羹的状况在他意料之内，包括Neal提议非法闯入。软下心的探员揉了下对方的卷发默许这一项，Neal遗憾地微笑着——不得不放开Peter的手进行工作。锁眼发出细微的偏转声，然后是齿轮咬合的声音，很快灵巧的手指就旋开锁头。

——命运从来不敲门——你还来不及扼住他的脖子就早被碾碎了。他会悄悄的、不声不息地来临，不用说看到——察觉便为时已晚。

Peter唯独漏掉了门推开时细不可闻的接线声，和Neal睫毛上微微的颤抖，否则他不会让对方有足够快的时间溜进屋里反锁上门。他反应过来的时候转锁清脆地响起来，还有Neal情感复杂的一声叹息。

「Neal……Neal！」Peter吼了出来，知道自己什么都不用问：无论是Cooper设给FBI的陷阱，还是Neal关上那该死的门的用意——他把Peter隔绝在外，决定独自面对无法逃离的死亡…他把Peter隔绝在外。可是他怎么敢把他隔绝在外？

「Neal，该死，我们说好了时刻在一起的！」白领探员用力捶打着门。「我现在就联系拆弹组，所以给我出来！Neal！」

门里面的人轻轻「Shh」了一声，不用看见他，Peter知道他的食指竖在嘴唇上，他无数次吻过的嘴唇上。「别捶墙，亲爱的。这儿有个水银装置，震动会增加爆炸的几率。我刚刚可是很不容易才控制住平衡的。」

难以想象对方的语气居然还是一如既往的骄傲。Peter停下手上的动作，压低嗓音。不仅是震动的缘故，更多是他不想对方察觉他的哽咽。「你得出来，Neal…你不会死的。」

「还有一分钟了，Peter。」Neal听起来疲惫又冷漠，但离他很近。

「…那好，我就在这里陪你一起死。」Peter索性坐下来，手指抚过门板仿佛它是里面的人柔软的卷发。「我想过，如果你逃不开，我至少可以陪你一起。」

随即他听到一声重重的喘息，那是Neal忍住哭泣的声音。有宝贵的几秒钟那孩子都在重复一句「对不起，Peter」，然后听起来像是他努力地站起来。他说的话一定用尽了他毕生的勇气：「我虽然不会拆弹，但我至少能引爆它——Cooper家的窗台还开着呢，距离不会很远。简直就是为我准备的舞台，不是吗？」

Peter感觉自己像是一瞬间被宣判死刑。他了解对方的决心，所以最后除了他的名字，他什么都说不出了。

「Neal…Neal……Ne……」

Neal模糊的笑声透过门板传达过来，然后用他最温柔、最温柔的声音告诉Peter：「我爱你。」

—  
Peter差点忘记Neal所说的清晨的哈德逊河的光芒。

他坐在门前听到身后类似烟花胜放的生命完结的声音，保持原地一动不动。直到吓坏的邻居报警，纽约警局和FBI的人把他扶起来，Peter才抬头用茫然的初始的眼睛重新审视一遍这个世界。

Neal Caffrey死去的世界。

但天蒙蒙亮时哈德逊河的确很美。清晨的微光将河水染上淡蓝色，反射出的光点随着流动的水飞向不可知的远方。就在此时Peter看见了那个东西——漂在河流上，慢慢漂远的礼帽。

他发疯似的跳进水里，抛开后方警察的惊呼，游泳到难以呼吸。指尖拼命追赶着深灰的帽檐，拿到它的时候，即便被冰凉的河水浸湿，Peter仍然觉得Neal的温度留在上面。

然而他最终没有把它带回身边。Peter想起Neal的蓝眼睛，在帽檐上留下一个亲吻，将它归还到水面上，目不转睛地看它沿着微光远走。

丧礼的尾声他放一支白玫瑰在Neal的棺材上，然后离开墓园，再没有回头。他开始相信灵异之物和亡灵。也许此刻Neal正在望着他的背影微笑，弧度动人。

这次Peter没再流泪。他把它们装进口袋里，等着某一天回忆起他们时启用。那时候一定要到河边再走一次，在清晨，和微光中的亡灵问好，告诉他：至死不渝。

fin.


End file.
